


The Voyage

by maddi3225



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddi3225/pseuds/maddi3225
Summary: Amber's life is going to make a quick one 180 after boarding the Titanic and becoming friends with a third-class passenger.
Relationships: Jack/Rose, OC/ Rose, OC/Jack Dawson, Oc/Cal, cal/jack, cal/rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOO I might follow the storyline of the movie or not! I don't know yet so we'll just see where this goes! Have funnnn.

She stood in front of the great ship. The R.M.S Titanic. It was an astonishing ship, she had to admit. The sun shone brightly in her eyes so she squinted against the light. Amber was very excited to be in first class. She saved up for years. She didn’t have a lot of money coming from France but she built her self a nice life in London, but she had to get away from London. She had to get away from her past. More importantly, she had to get away from him. Him who…. No no. She couldn’t think about that now. Especially when she was next in line to board. She handed over her ticket, but she strangely wanted to keep it as a keepsake.  
“Can I keep the ticket?” Amber asked, her French accent flowing beautifully. Her voice perfectly matched the way she looked. Her beautiful, curly, chestnut brown hair that reached her shoulders. Her tan skin from being outside, sketching, all summer with her faint freckles. Her bright green eyes with flecks of brown and a blue rim. The way her white teeth sparkled when she smiled. She had curves in all the right places. The only thing she didn’t like about her self was how short she was. 5’6”. She hated it and always wore heels to make up for it. “I know it’s a weird question but this is a kind of a big thing for me and I would just like to keep...my...ticket.” The man smiled and handed her ticket back. She happily gave him a dazzling smile of her own. The other man on the inside helped her step through the door and as she stepped over the small gap, she caught a glimpse of the sea lapping against the great ship. The Steward offered to carry her bags. She had only three. One for her simple dresses, one for shoes, and one for makeup and nightwear. She let him carry her dresses and shoes, but she carried her makeup one herself for she didn’t trust anyone else with it. She had very expensive makeup in it. She loved to do her makeup. Almost as much as she loved sketching. It was yet another way for her to be creative. Her family had always scolded her about it. Saying it was a waste of time, but she never listened. Once Amber arrived at her room, she was absolutely amazed. It was like nothing she had ever seen. It was almost like a house it’s self. The only things it was missing was a kitchen and a dining room and it would have made a house! Then the Steward showed her to her room. Once she walked in and saw the enormous King sized bed, she took a running leap onto the bed, giggling. The steward smiled at how happy and carefree she was. Not even caring about what he thought about her action. It was nice not to have a snobby stuck up woman for once in first class. He set down her bags and left her to it. Amber opened the door to her huge walk-in closet and almost screamed in excitement when she saw it. She was excited when about the fact this whole lavish place was hers for a whole week! Amber quickly hung up all of her dresses and set her shoes lined up against the wall. She took her nightwear and set the in one of the drawers of her dresser and then set out all her makeup on the vanity. Amber heard the large horn on top of the ship go off, letting her know the boat was leaving. Amber burst out of her room and dashed to the deck of the ship. She felt the jolt of the ship starting to leave and it only made her run faster. Amber weaved her way through the crowd to the bow of the ship. Once she got there, she stood upon the cold, white, metal, railing and let the wind blow through her hair. She let it blow through the bottom of her dark blue dress, which was a little more lowcut than the other women. The wind made her dress cling to her. While everyone was waving goodbye to their relatives, Amber watched the horizon. The way the light blue sky met the very dark blue sea. They almost melted together but there was still a defining line between the two. She looked down and watched the way the front of the ship sliced through the mysterious waters. Amber looked over her shoulder to catch a man about her age staring at her. Her mouth slightly dropped at how handsome he was. She quickly looked away hoping to hide her blush. She then focused her gaze back to the sky and water. Once far enough out, the engines started with a jolt and it made her slightly lean over the railing. She let out a breathy laugh at that in excitement. She stayed there for a little while. Most of the other passengers had already gone to explore the rest of the ship. But no. Amber stayed. She loved the ocean. She always has. She suddenly realizes that this would make a beautiful sketch. She races to her room, not even realizing that she passed the same guy who was staring at her earlier. He watched her run straight past him, not even noticing he was there. He didn’t blame her though. Based on her clothes, she was first class, while he was third class. But there was still something about her that intrigued him. Was it her sheer beauty? The fact that she acted differently from all the other first-class passengers? He simply didn’t know. Amber came running back to her spot with a sketchbook in her hand and a pencil in the other. She quickly sat down on the floor and started drawing. The man watched her for a moment. She liked to draw, like him. Though, probably not the same things. He decided to talk to her. He walked over to where she sat on the floor. Her hair covering the sides of her face as she looked down to draw. Amber had used up about half of the book already.

“You like to draw?” He asked her. She looked up at him, her beautiful chestnut curly hair covering her left eye.  
“Bonjour mousier! Je’mappelle Amber Adler, Comment ta’pplles Vous?” Amber asked. She always loved to mess with people by talking in french.  
“Bonjour. Je’mappelle Jack Dawson. Ca Va?” he surprised her by responding fluently. She smiled.  
“You speak french.” She stated quite happy for some reason.  
“Yes, I do.” He said as he sat down on the floor with her.  
“Guess Americans aren’t as stupid as I thought.” Amber joked.  
“And I guess french are as stuck up as I thought.” Amber gasped in mock shock. She liked this Jack Dawson.  
“I like you.” She told him as she shaded in part of the water in her sketch. “ And per your earlier question, yes I do like to sketch.” She looked out of the corner to see him trying to peek at her drawing, but she moved her left arm up to hide it without him knowing. “Do you like to sketch Mr.Dawson?” she asked him confidently.  
“Please call me Jack.” He said,  
“Well, Jack, do you like to draw?” she asked again.  
“ Yes, I do like to draw. I actually drew in France for a little while. Surprised I missed you, with how beautiful you are.” Jack complimented her Amber tried to hide her slight blush but he still caught it.  
“Bold of you to assume I’m from France. For all you know, I could just be really good at a french accent,” she smirked.  
“Well excuse me Ms.Adler, I just assumed. Where are you really from?” He asked her, exaggerating the excuse.   
“I am actually from France, but I can do a damn good British accent.” She said smiling, looking at him through her hair. That comment got a laugh out of Jack. Amber was quite pleased with herself. “ And don’t ever call me Ms.Adler again. I don’t like to be grouped in with the First class and there ‘oh look at me. I’m rich so I can do whatever I want.’” Amber mocked and that only made Jack laugh more.  
“Well I’m sorry, but I assumed off your clothes that you were riding first class,” he explained. Amber leaned it.  
“Oh I am, but I had saved up money for this trip. I only wear nice clothes because I earned them. I worked my butt off to be where I am now. But to be frank, I should really be in second class.” Amber whispered the last part.  
“Lucky. I’m stuck in the third class. But I should be grateful considering me and my friend didn’t even pay for our tickets.” Jack said.  
“Oh?” Amber cocked her head to the side.  
“Yeah we won them in a poker game,” he explained.  
“Oh I love poker!” she exclaimed.” I’m quite good at it too! Never lost a hand!” Amber boasted. 

The two of them talked for hours. Just the two of them. Any chance she could, Amber would study Jack’s features. The golden of his hair, his piercing, icy blue eyes. It was all so overwhelmingly handsome, and his personality was just amazing. The more and more Jack talked to Amber, the more and more he liked her. At one point, Jack had lit a cigarette and gave one to Amber. The two of them hadn’t even realized it had gotten dark. “Well, would you look at that. It’s night.” Amber said with A smile.   
“Would you like to take a walk?” he asked Amber.  
‘I would love to Mr.- I mean Jack.” Jack stood up and offered her his hand. Amber smirked and grabbed the railing and pulled her self up, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. The two of them walked towards the stern of the ship. They let there cigarettes hand loosely in their mouths. Amber held her Sketchbook in her hands as they chatted when suddenly, and a very beautiful girl, with red hair, burst between them and ran to the railing crying. Amber and Jack watched her for a moment until she stepped over the railing. “Jack! Do something!” Amber nudged him with her elbow. The two of them walked over to the girl.  
“ Don’t do it,” Jack warned her. The girl’s head whipped toward the pair.  
“Stay back! Don’t come any closer!” She said.   
“Come on, give me your hand. I’ll pull you back over.” Jack said as he extended his hand to her even though they were a good four feet apart.  
“No! Stay where you are. I mean it, I’ll let go!” Jack approached slowly, gesturing to his cigarette to show that he is approaching merely to throw it over the side.  
“No, you won’t,” Jack said simply. The girl looked appalled.  
“What do you mean, ‘No, I won't’? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!” she said defensively. Amber held back a laugh, considering she looked to be a first-class passenger like Amber., how bad could her life actually be?  
“You woulda done it already,” Jack said sticking his hands into his pockets.  
“You're distracting me! Go away!” The girl said rudely. Amber did not like that.  
“I can't. I'm involved now. You let go, and I'm, I'm 'onna have to jump in there after you.” Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
“Don’t be absurd. It would kill you.” Jack took off his jacket.  
“I’m a good swimmer,” Jack said. Amber didn’t doubt that for a second.  
“The fall alone would kill you.” The girl said.  
“It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth, I'm a lot more concerned about that water being so cold.” Jacks said. The girl looked down at the water as Jack started to slowly remove his boots. Amber hoped he wouldn’t have to jump in after her.  
“How cold?” She asked.  
“Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?” Jack asked her. So that’s where he’s from, Amber concluded.  
“What?” the girl asked confused.  
“Well, they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my father, we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you…” Jack began.  
“I know what Ice fishing is!” She rudely cut him off.  
“Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there…” Jack gestured to the water with his chin. “It hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you.” Amber shivered at his description. He and the girl exchanged a glance before he continued “Like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here.”  
“You're crazy.” The girl said slightly laughing.  
“That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this.” The girl reached her hand over to him and Jack gripped it tightly. “I’m Jack Dawson.” Jack introduced himself.  
“Nice to meet you Mr.Dawson.” Just as she got one foot up, she slipped on her dress and almost fell. She let out an ear-piercing scream as Amber rushed to help. The girl screamed help over and over as Amber leaned over to grab her free hand. Together, she and Jack pulled her up and over the railing and fell to the ground.   
“Here, what’s all this?” One of the crew members asked. He must have heard the girls screams for help. He looked at Jack as two seamen show up. Amber saw him drawing a conclusion. Amber knew what he was thinking. The girl was sobbing, the hem of her dress above her knee, revealing a ripped stocking and jack, boots and jacket off.  
“Oh my gosh. It’s not what it looks like!” Amber told him.  
“Here you stand! Don’t move an inch!” He told jack.  
“I’m telling you it isn’t what it looks like!” Amber said again. The crew member put a finger up to her, telling her to back off.  
“Fetch the master arms.” He told one of the seamen. 

Five minutes later, Jack was being detained. Another first-class man showed up and was furious at Jack. The other girl was sitting on a bench still crying.  
“What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancee?! Look at me, you filth! What did you think you were doing?!” He asked Jack while grabbing him by the lapels. Amber had half a mind to not get in the middle of it.  
“Cal stop! It was an accident.” the girl pleaded as she rushed over.  
“An accident?!” Cal asked.  
“It was… stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped.” She and Jack made eye contact.”I was leaning way over, to see the... ah... propellers. And I slipped and I would have gone overboard... and Mr. Dawson and this young lady here saved me and they almost went over themselves.” She finished.  
“You wanted to see the propellers,” Cal said slightly laughing.  
“Women and machinery do not mix.” One of the other men said. Amber grimaced at him.  
“Was that the way of it?” The master of arms asked Jack. Amber could see the girl pleading for Jack to go along.  
“Uh-huh. That was pretty much it.” Jack went along. The Master of arms looked at Amber questionably.  
“That’s what happened,” Amber said.  
“Well, the boys a hero then! Good for you, son, well done!” Amber wasn’t surprised that they didn’t mention anything about her.” So alls well and back to our brandy, eh?” the man said to Cal. At last, Jack was uncuffed. Call rubbed the girl’s arms.  
“Let’s get you in. You’re freezing.” Cal left without a second thought of Jack or Amber. The man said something to Cal.  
“Ah, perhaps a little something for the pair?” Cal acted as if he had simply forgotten.  
“Oh, right. Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty should do it.” He said.  
“Is that the going rate for saving the women you love?” The girl asked annoyed and appalled at the same time.   
“Rose is displeased. Mmm… what to do?” Call said trying to hide the fact he was annoyed. “I know.” He turned to the pair. “Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?” he asked the two of them. They looked to Rose.  
“Sure. Count us in.” Jack said. Cal smiled satisfied.  
“Good. Settled then.” Cal said before leaving with an amusing look on his face.  
“Can I bum a cigarette?” Jack asked Lovejoy.  
‘Me too?” Amber said. Lovejoy smoothly drew a silver cigarette case from his jacket and snapped it open. Jack and Amber take a cigarette, then Jack takes another, popping it behind his ear for later. Lovejoy lights their cigarettes.  
“You’ll want to tie those,” Lovejoy said and Jack looked at his shoes. “Interesting that the young lady slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take of your jacket and shoes. Mmmm?” Lovejoy said, his expression was bland and cold. He then abruptly turned to join his group. Amber turned slightly to Jack.  
“That could have been worse.” Jack laughed at Amber’s comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme Know What you thought of the first chapter!!!!


End file.
